Iron Man Oneshot Collection
by Popcornalicious
Summary: Multiple IM:AA oneshots. Many ideas... Second chapter, Secrets. Please read and review.
1. Pain

**Hi, it's my first oneshot. This is going to be a collection since I have a lot of ideas I'm not going to turn into multi-fics. Trust me, five in progress is enough! If you want to use this one or any future oneshots, just ask. Grr... I have to use the editor _every _time because somehow when I use MS Word, it keeps getting totally bolded. Rest of the note's at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man: Armored Adventures and I never will.**

**

* * *

**

"Yo, dude!" the sales representative called to Tony. Tony sighed and turned to face the fourteen year old nuisance. His normal parts dealer in New York was on vacation, leaving Tony to fly to California. "Ya need help?" the blonde asked once again.

"No, thank you." Tony growled with a clenched fist ready to strike. The kid had been stalking him around for an hour. "Come, on! Have a heart… I need a raise." he pleaded on his knees. "Oh, fine." Tony gave in.

Trying to keep as much distance as possible, he headed to the steel section. The boy quickened his pace, matching Tony's.

"Hmm. Your hardest steel. One and a half inches. Some reinforced glass, too." Tony sighed. This boy wasn't any help. He would've ordered online, but Stane had access to his accounts. The blonde simply stood there- wondering why he had picked this job.

Tony squinted to see his name tag, "So, um, Mark, right? Do you need help?" As if a light bulb had went off, the boy's face brightened and smiled, "Wait, I remember you… you're something Stark. Howard, right?"

Tony's face turned away, scanning the steel shelves himself. "He was my dad. Plane crash some time ago… I survived, he didn't. I'm Tony, by the way." he explained. Mark smiled like a child and ran about the store, only to return with the best white glass they had.

"Thanks. I'm ready, if you're at the register." Tony told him. He checked his wrist, noticing his implant was at 75%. Mark picked up the various materials and eventually carried it to the register. After the transaction was over, Mark offered to carry the items to the 'vehicle.'

"I came in a plane, Mark, and I…walked…here." Tony's palm met his face as the one way to reach the plane with all that stuff met his mind. "Then how are we gonna…get there?" Mark scratched his head. Now with his implant at 74%, Tony needed time for the plane ride.

"Wait, why did you come in a plane, again?" Mark asked curiously. "I live in New York." Tony replied. "Me too! I'm just visiting my aunt. I'm already packed. Leaving after my shift- which just ended!" He squealed in delight.

"Come on, Mark. Get your stuff and let's get a cab- which I should've thought of sooner." Tony smiled as he made the boy scream like a little girl and run back with all his luggage. Tony called a cab and they got in, heading for the private Stark airport. After paying the fare, they entered the private plane.

Mark whistled and made himself comfy in the huge cabin. Deciding to call his best friends, Tony turned on the hologram projector and called the armory. Since Tony had the armor, there was nothing to hide. "Hey." Rhodey greeted. "Hey." Tony grinned sheepishly. Pepper pushed Rhodey out and threw out a million questions about California.

"Guys, meet Mark." introduced Tony. The teens all turned to look at him. "Tony, who is he?" Pepper cornered out of her mouth. Tony quickly explained.

"Boo." was all Tony heard before it happened again. Everything shattered in mid-air. The plane, while on fire, nose-dived to the ground. Tony grabbed the parachutes and threw one to Mark. Tony and Mark both held Mark's luggage and jumped out some hundred feet before the plane crashed. Both pulled their parachutes, but Mark started going down faster since he had more luggage.

Tony gasped and put on his 'game' face. Pulling off his parachute, Tony suited-up and grabbed his luggage. A huge explosion erupted beneath them, quickly heading for them. He rescued Mark by shooting them both higher in the sky.

"Rhodey!" Tony exclaimed through the COM link. "Did that just happen?! Are you okay?!" Pepper frantically asked. In his arms, Mark was unconscious, but still breathing. Not wasting his breath, Tony turned to look at the crash scene below him.

Fire- blazing over the mountain range. A few homes were visible, not standing proudly as they did a few moments ago. All the debris scattered for over a square mile. Guilt filled up Tony's heart. Rhodey and Pepper caught their breaths. Anger easily found it's way out of Tony. Turning on the local news channel, K-Cal 9 News at 5, didn't help Tony one bit.

A news chopper flew beneath Tony and Tony just couldn't stand it anymore. Speeding faster than the danger speed, Tony darted to New York with one man in mind: Stane.

* * *

"Bu-" Rhodey warned as Tony simply flew in the armory, left Mark in the infirmary, and flew back out. Tony soon realized what Rhodey had meant. He checked his heart implant's energy level, it was at a low 33%. He simply grunted and made his way to Stark Tower.

Just as he had done before, he impatiently hovered beside the CEO's office until Stane noticed him. He didn't care if Stane found out anymore. With a heart as cold as his, there would be no one missing him, not even Whitney.

Stane whipped his head around and slowly turned his whole body toward Tony. Since the sound-proof glass had been cracked, Tony could hear everything. "Yes, Iron Man?" Obadiah straightened his coat.

Tony crashed through the window, sending glass flying off the tall tower. Stane ducked and headed for the door. In a flash, Tony was there. He tried to run away again, but there was no where left to hide.

"What is the meaning of this!" Obadiah shouted more than asked. "All you care about is money. You even went through a man to get it. Today, you tried to get rid of that family, again. Sadly, it didn't work. How can you live with yourself! Even Whitney hates you!" Tony blathered with a serious and hurt tone.

"What are you talking about? How would you even…" Stane stopped himself before he revealed too much. Tony slid back his faceplate, showing an angered boy who looked like he about to murder. Stane gasped in total shock, "You!" "Yes, me. Yes, I know. Because of this armor, I'm alive. Because of this armor, I can enjoy this." Tony slyly grinned.

The faceplate slid in front of his face again as he grabbed Stane by the ankle and hung him over the edge of the building. "No, don't! I didn't do it this time, I swear!" Stane pleaded. "You had your chance." Tony darkly replied as he let Obadiah go. He flew down some twenty feet before Tony swooped down and saved him, leaving him on the ground.

They shared an awkward moment of silence as Tony sent him a deathly glare. Obadiah's mouth was still gaping at the boy, unable to comprehend what had happened. Letting the scowl stay on his face, Tony shot off into the distance again, only to return to save the city…

* * *

**Yeah, thanks for reading. Please review. Flames are accepted. First time I read this over it felt like 'normal day to total devastation.' If they put anything like this on the show... it shouldn't be rated G. Yeah that's mostly it!**

**~Valerie**


	2. Secrets

**This is the second longest chapter or oneshot I've ever written. It was fun to write... no, I'm not really a fan of WxT. I couldn't resist adding Obadiah in this, sorry. I'm leaving for Phoenix in half an hour. And I'm from Southern California. Ugh, I really want a laptop now. So, please review! Sadly, I'm going to miss the next episode coming out tomorrow. Tell me what you think! And thanks to the reviews, fave's, and alerts, don't forget the hits! 60 so far! *jumps up oddly* I think I should write this in Tony's POV, don't you think? That's right, who cares what you think!**

**I did NOT mean that! Of course, I care what you think! You people make me happy. Oh, just review...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man: Armored Adventures and I never will.

* * *

**

"Hey, Tony!" I ran to my father's nemesis, not caring if I broke a heel. "Hey. I, uh need to get going." he told me and ran off to his friend's house, I think. I sighed and decided to follow him in the subway. Anyways, it's not like there was anything better to do at home.

He purchased his ticket and waited for the train to arrive. I did the same, just a little further behind and behind a pillar. A few minutes later, the train arrived and he entered before me. I reluctantly pushed myself through the gross and non-fashionable crowd to reach the other car behind Tony's.

I ended up sitting nest to a hobo, who seemed to have an easier life than me. She smiled at me warmly, I did the same and I turned to my left, seeing a business man with a suit and everything. He was reading the paper and snorted when he received a call on his headset. I sighed and decided to check my e-mail on my phone.

Sometimes there were sales and I didn't want to miss out, but this time only one e-mail presented itself. I opened it and found my myspace updater. I turned onto mobile tv and noticed it had automatically gone to the news. My eyes widened when I found out the crashed train was ours.

Praying we were only in the middle, I tried looking out the glass. Nothing was visible, just a single light flickering on and off. How had we not noticed? Apparently the man next to me had mobile tv, too, for in a second he jumped up while screaming like a little girl. I hadn't brought my mask since there no longer was a hit on Tony.

I squeezed through the panic-stricken people to the door leading to the car ahead of us. The business man had already spread the horrific news. I saw Tony's surprised face when he saw me emerge from the door. "What are you doing here?" he asked while standing up. "I…I was worried about you, okay? A feeling, if you want." I lied.

He gave me a quizzical look and let it lift off his face. The rest of the people in the car had their attention focused on us. "What are we going to do? We're underground, and somehow people haven't even noticed we've crashed." I wondered on him. "We crashed?" he asked frantically, though in a calm voice.

The palm of my hand was urging to be holding my mask, not having to completely rely on Iron Man. Where was Iron Man? He was usually looking over me and Tony, and was well- always there. A soft mumble sounding like a curse blew out of Tony's mouth. I was positive I heard the word "Madame" in it, though.

"It's a super villain, isn't it? Oh, I'm gonna miss my-" I was cut short when Tony's phone rang. He answered through his earpiece and I heard a high-pitched sound that sounded like _her_. "No, Pepper, I'm not going to- no way! You can't bring the prototype! You know, that's for _space_. Not, a subway station. What good will invisibility do? Just ask Rhodey to think of a plan, he's good at that stuff. Bye." He finished with a tone I didn't understand.

I knew he was an inventor, but space and invisibility? Something was definitely up. Maybe Iron Man would show up soon. I just couldn't stand it anymore. Sooner or later, we were going to run out of air.

"Tony… what was that all about?" I asked, wondering what it had meant. "Uh, it's a space container that makes things…look…invisible?" he stuttered out. I crossed my arms and looked really unconvinced. He laughed sheepishly and a little boy with his mom asked, "Why did we stop now, mommy?"

"Bobby, the train… crashed. We're alright, we'll see daddy soon." she tried to reassure her son. "Yeah, Iron Man will save us!" he cheered. "Great." Tony mumbled. The car soon found out we had crashed and Tony held my arm and took us to the last car. No one was there, but a gloomy feeling loomed there. Luckily, the lights hadn't gone out yet.

"We crashed at the front. We're pretty deep underground and the last station was miles away. It's way too dark to follow." Tony informed me. "I hope Iron Man gets here soon. My breathing is getting worse by the minute." I complained, though it was true. I was silently coughing, knowing I should've brought my inhaler.

"Come on, let's tell everyone else." he put his hand on my back, leading me to the door. I went first, opening the other door to the car. Before I knew it, the door leading to Tony's car was closed by him and somehow locked.

"Tony! Don't you leave me in here!" I pounded on the door. He did the I-can't-hear-you thing and I scowled. The last I saw of him was a boy running into the darkness without any light. I was worried about him. Maybe _mentally,_ but I was still worried.

As I was about to enter the car, a light blue glow started to grow out of the end of the tunnel. I turned to try and look through the door to the last car. First I saw a glowing circle, then eyes, and finally hands and feet. It was Iron Man! He flew over to the car and unlocked the door.

"Why are you always where I am?" he joked while motioning me to move. I did, and he opened the car, sending all eyes on him. "I'm, er, Iron Man. This is going to be a bumpy ride." his monotone voice echoed throughout the tunnel.

Bumpy ride? What was he talking about. I returned to my seat next to the crazy business man and waited for something to happen. Iron Man closed the door and I heard his lasers cut through what was linking our car to the rest. We all heard a whoosh as the last car disappeared in a blue glare.

So that was his plan? Sending the cars individually to the station? But that'll take forever and what had crashed into the train anyway? I guess my questions had to wait because Iron Man arrived five minutes later with something gold in his hand. At first I had no idea what it was until he held his hand out for me to hold.

I took it and realized it was my mask behind him. He seemed to smile as he discreetly handed me it and I put it on. I changed to my usual outfit and waited…again.

"So…" he asked. "Uh, thanks. Now what?" I asked. "If we can find out how the train crashed, I can rewire the train and finally reach the next station. We gotta hurry, though." he explained as he picked me up and flew us to the fro+t of the train. The front of the train was devastating; glass shattered everywhere, crushed structure, but oddly, the first car was untouched.

Iron Man let me down and a familiar voice filled my eardrums. "Ah, the crime fighter and the poser. I may not be after Stark anymore, but you'll do. Since little Miss Stane isn't here to bail you out, this will be fun." The Ghost's stood before me, unaware I could see him.

Who could possibly be arrogant enough to believe he could take two people on. He aimed a punch at me and was about to strike when Iron Man grabbed his fist, then the other. He phased through the armored man and sunk down in the floor and up again behind me. Iron Man was a slit-second short before I was knocked out.

The last thing I remembered was a blur of red and yellow smashing onto the cold tracks of the railroad. No… don't…how did this… happen? I groaned weakly as I blacked out. Good bye, world…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

My eyes slowly fluttered open as my eyes adjusted to the bright light. I was in a windowless room, a white one. To my left there was a table, with something purely red on it. Curious to find out what, I stood up and gasped as I realized I wasn't wearing my mask, only my usual blond hair and white and red outfit.

What had happened? I thought the Ghost was an assassin, why would he let us live? I peered over the table to see Iron Man in simply red armor. All the usual nooks and crannies were perfectly covered, probably locked.

Behind me, I heard breathing and then a chuckle. I whipped around to see the Ghost materialize before my eyes. Rage burned in my body, all those people…innocent people. "It was you all this time, a little girl saving her boyfriend. I wonder who he is. Stark, maybe? You really should invent in a lockdown like him, it'll save you one day." he disappeared again.

"Why are we still alive?" I commanded. Iron Man couldn't be Tony, I mean Tony was there with me when Ion Man was. "Why don't you ask your dad?" the door slid open and he walked in here; the worst scenario. His eyes widened when he saw me. Apparently, only the Ghost had checked.

"Whitney?!" he exclaimed blankly. "Yes, it's _me_. And don't ask why, _you _wouldn't understand." I growled.

"Did you get it off yet? Oh, he's in lockdown again." my dad asked the Ghost. "I can't get through to him. Some kind of force field. It's probably one of your daughter's friends." the Ghost looked over to me.

My dad opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it, "No, I have no idea who he is. He only knows about me since my mask fell off, okay?" I sighed as all my secrets were gone. I soft groan only I seemed to notice erupted from Iron Man. Yes! He could save us and all the people now!

His yellow returned to it's original place and the blue glow once again illuminated. Everyone I hated crowded around him. He must've really taken a beating because only after a few more minutes did he stand up. "What the- where?" he stood up straight. "You! Ghost! Whitney?" he was purely shocked. He'd never called me by my first name before… I wonder why.

"Quick! Pin him down!" my dad instructed to the Ghost. Almost immediately, he lunged forward, sending Iron Man momentarily stunned on the table. I gasped as he stood up like a robot in one of those horror movies and without and human control whatsoever knocked out the Ghost. He raised his hand, ready to aim when he snapped out of it and fell to his knees.

I rushed to him, only eying my father to see what his next move was. "Whitney! Back_ away _from him!" he exclaimed as he held on to a puny laser gun. I stood protectively in front of Iron Man, no way was he going to hurt either of us _anymore_! I snarled when he clicked the trigger, intimidating me.

A second later, the weapon flew out of his hand and landed behind Iron Man. He stood up again and glared at my father. "If you treat her any differently, I swear I will rat you out; every single detail." he pointed his finger at my dad accusingly. My dad was obviously mad because his fists were white by how hard they were clenched. His teeth were, too, I smirked and I heard a laugh from Iron Man. I stuck my tongue out at my dad like I was a child and let Iron Man fly me to my home. I watched the rest of the cleanup on T.V. and smiled when the business man screamed again.

Although I had no idea where my mask was, the look on my dads face had been priceless. I crawled off my bed and rested my arms on my window. The night sky was almost here, though it had a piercing blue color…like Tony's eyes. Tony! I forgot all about him! I reached for my phone and and returned to the window since I had better reception there.

I found my mask there with a post-it that read: _There's no need to call. Love, your friend forever._

I was partly puzzled, but I decided Tony had given it to Iron Man to give me. Smiling, I put my phone down and gazed into my mask.


End file.
